The Troubles of Being the Tsundere Couple
by kaya's window
Summary: A story exploring the workings of the tsundere in love. Make that two of them! It's the tsundere x tsundere tea couple written in the first person. The entire world knows that they are in love. Only they do not know it! -England x China-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story~

Warning, overly hyper Iggychu fangirl at work!

Also, an attempt at flowery language. It's not my thing, really, but I'm pretty sure it's Iggy's thing XD

**This story is England x China. First chapter is in England's POV**

Dedicated to all who love Iggychu ;)

* * *

><p>The Troubles of Being the Tsundere Couple<p>

Part 1

- Actions Speak Louder Than Words -

* * *

><p>I adore the smell of plum blossoms which fill my nostrils and ensnare me in a delighted trance every time you pass by me.<p>

At the meetings I watch from my corner of the table, drinking in your visage—a perfect landscape of curves and shimmering flowing hair.

I love the way your eyes shine and seem to light my world up, a bright golden, whenever your attention is on me (and that will be when you are yelling at me).

If I were to sit here and describe my affection for you in words, I can write a whole series of books as long as Harry Potter and I still will not be finished. I really like you, yet, I can never seem to say those three words to you…

So, I called you out for afternoon tea. You arrived in a blue Chinese garment. Its silky texture matched your glossy brown hair that you left draping over your swan-like neck and poised shoulders. Oh, but neither is a match for the glistening (which seems inexhaustible) that is your eyes. The moment I caught them turned up at mine, my eyes darted away. A natural reaction when one is graced with something so beautiful. Ah, I cursed myself.

We finished tea over light chatter. Perhaps a high energy exchange with insults thrown in here and there may not be considered light chatter to some, but it is the norm for us. A conversation full of words is better than one void of them, isn't that true? I ponder that for a moment, but opt to leave it be for I was on a mission that day.

'His voice tickles at something deep within your heart' the thought lightly traced my mind as I figured out a plan to get out the three words I so badly wanted to say.

We were already trekking out of the tea house. I ambled slowly down the street with you by my side. I made sure to say 'I only asked you because no one else likes tea' for the umpteenth time. Bloody hell, natural reaction! I kick myself mentally and prepared myself instead to say it—the three words I desired to say.

To the one I love.

"Aiyaa!"

Your melodic cry woke me from my thoughts. I turn over to you to find you staring with stars in your eyes at a store's display. Pointing to a rather large stuffed doll of a cartoon cat, you continue in your delightful voice. "I want that –aru."

I found myself staring at your sweet face colored with blushing cheeks. I couldn't move. I was under your spell once again. You lifted a hand towards me and said, "I don't have your currency, Opium. Lend me some." I sighed and did as I was told.

I was more than happy to comply.

After that display of your cuteness (that knows no boundaries) I was rather shaken up. I delivered you home on Uni (my faithful unicorn) with anxiety attacking my mind. I have yet to say the words I needed to say. Finally, at your doorstep I gathered my courage, but upon seeing me approach you, you shrink away into your home and told me "Aiya, I have things to do now. I'll invite you over another time –aru". Then without listening to a word from me, you close the door to your home and to my chance of expressing myself once again.

* * *

><p>(Three days later)<p>

I sighed into the scenery before me, a zen garden, whose purpose is to relax me, yet I hardly felt relaxed. A cloud had hung over me (or one is always hanging over my skies..haha..) ever since my last attempt to tell Yao that I love him.

Japan graciously slipped into the veranda to refill my tea. A wonderful host. He seemed to understand the turmoil within my heart without my showing it. After our work discussions, he had left me alone to my sea of thoughts and the garden. He smiled and said,

"You must really love China-san, England-san."

I stared dumbfounded at him. My eyes grew wider than the day Flying Mint Bunny told me Jia Long accidentally shot fireworks into my room housing my antique teacup collection.

"…h..how did you know…?" I stuttered at first, then finding my voice. "I'm certain that I haven't told anyone" (that including the recipient of my affection)

"You haven't told anyone…?" Japan repeated, thumbing his chin in mock surprise (I know it's fake because that smile never left his face). After a moment he asked me,

"Is it true that you asked China-san out for tea even though America-san invited you to watch a Nascar race on the same day?"

I frowned at the information. "Did that git tell you?" Japan didn't say anything but the telltale smile on his face answered my question. I crossed my arms. "Those race cars give me a headache."

A pause. Then Japan asked again.

"Well then, is it true that you bought China-san a Hello Kitty doll, a very large one at that?"

I looked at him in disbelief, ready to ask where he got the information, but he beat me to the chase. "I have my ways," he said.

"H…he…didn't have any money on him."

"I'll ask him for the money later!" I made sure to add. Japan nodded at this, though his expression never changed.

Another pause. This one was shorter (or was it longer? I couldn't tell anymore from this newfound anxiety)

"So, is it true that you lent China-san your coat on that particularly cold night after our last world meeting?"

"I…"

My mind blanked out.

Japan let out a sigh. "England-san, you make up a lot of excuses, but didn't you know…"

"…that actions speak louder than words?"

- End of part 1 -

* * *

><p>Hope you liked that last punch line w It's what I like about tsunderes. They say all these opposite things yet their actions show it all! It's very cute :3 If you don't mind, I'm going to babble a little…<p>

Haha…writing is really not for me. I intended to type all three parts up tonight but by the second half of this I was drained. No more writing tonight! Say, why am I writing anyway?

So you see, I was walking outside today, after reading many delicious China fics =w= when I suddenly got this urge to write one myself. I thought and thought for an idea that hasn't been explored for Iggychu (there are many btw. Get writing ppl) until I remembered, they are the tsundere couple! Why isn't there a fic on this yet? Or maybe there were fics already covering it, but I wanted to spice things up and explain it.

To explain the workings of the tsundere brain, we will need to get inside it. That means writing in the first person. Oh, I don't know how to write in the first person. If written well, it can be great. If not…it can be pretty bad. Let's hope I didn't kill any brain cells. So I started fleshing out the idea. I boiled it down to a few important phrases. There weren't many. I figured it would be easy to write. Dang, I was wrong. Well, I started out with just one part in Iggy's shoes. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but later a certain song came up on my player and nudged me into getting more ideas...

So this will be a trilogy of shorts like this. Maybe tomorrow when I have energy, I will eep out the rest. Writing is hard, man. Ah yes, why am I not writing Buri-ten to Chu-pid instead? Because that one will be a monster fic saved for my hopefully freer summer.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story~

Thanks everyone for liking the story enough to put it on alert! Here is part 2 of 3.

**Second chapter is in China's POV**

* * *

><p>The Troubles of Being the Tsundere Couple<p>

Part 2

- He Is All You Ever Talk About -

* * *

><p>I idled in my room. Aiya, I had so many things to do, but I couldn't tear myself away from the child-sized Hello Kitty doll.<p>

'That Opium bought me,' my thoughts finished for me.

My face burned and I buried it deeper into the soft plush. A stupid smile had been plastered on my face ever since I slipped into my room, in the middle of duties, and saw the mouthless face.

And out of nowhere I remembered your expression as you stood there on my doorstep the other night.

Your eyes were gleaming and every muscle on your face was tense. Right then and there, I knew you were going to say it—the words I've been longing to hear. I saw you approach me and I panicked. Next thing I knew, I was closing the door on your face. I don't even remember what I said to you last.

My heart sank and I held the doll tighter in my arms.

I thought of the other times you had placed your eyes on me. Sometimes I would catch them shyly looking my way before they dart off again to another direction. Other times they would be staring straight at me under deeply creased brows as we had our arguments. No matter how they look at me, I love your eyes—so full of emotion. Every time I saw those emerald pools (in the shade of the finest jade) it felt as if there were a million words hiding behind them, waiting to be said but not. Aiya, I understand that feeling well.

I buried myself even deeper.

I like you. I like your appearance, your taste (in tea), your manner, and your strength. I have always liked those qualities in you since the first time we met. There were no others quite like you. If this is what it means to have a soul mate, then you must be the one. I-I…l-love…you…

Realizing I was breathless, I turned my face away from the doll. By now the Hello Kitty was being squeezed into an unrecognizable shape, resembling a giant sphere of cuttlefish meat.

Meat! I remembered dinner. Nothing had been prepared yet. I let go of Britty and ran off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>(Hours later)<p>

We were having conversation over dinner when Jia Long suddenly cut me off.

"What is so good about Arthur anyway?"

I looked at him dumbfounded. I was confused. He looked a little annoyed and the boy was usually emotionless. He sighed when I had yet to answer seconds later and added.

"You like Arthur, right?"

I saw red, from rage at whoever told him or embarrassment, I don't know, but I just did my best to keep myself composed before asking in my calmest voice.

"What makes you say that –aru?"

With the slightest smirk on his otherwise blank face, Jia Long replied.

"He is all you ever talk about."

- End of part 2 -

* * *

><p>Hope you liked that punchline too! Okay, no more in the nextlast part. I'll copypasta the song for you instead XD

Sadly, I couldn't type out the last part today. Again my mind is toast from writing. It's amazing how other writers can type up these huge tales. I have a new appreciation for them~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this story

Part 3 of 3

**This chapter is also in China's POV**

* * *

><p>The Troubles of Being the Tsundere Couple<p>

Part 3

- Eyes on Me -

* * *

><p>Jia Long, the boy, practically flew out of the dining room when I held up a spoon (It was the closest object on the table) and threatened to throw it at him. It was a good thing that I managed to calm myself down. The spoon was from a Qingbai set made in Jingdezhen—very expensive. I cleared the table and washed the dishes. Then I was sitting in my room once again with Britty on my lap and lost in my thoughts of you.<p>

I couldn't stop thinking of you (I never did). Jia Long's words only made it worst.

He was right. You have occupied my thoughts to such an extent that you have begun to invade my words (Even though I was bad mouthing you). And other people will start to notice.

This was not good. I was having the symptoms of a love struck man. What have you done to me? I squeezed the doll closer before loosening my hold and leaving it on my bed. I walked over to my desk, sat down, and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

My mind was clogged by my feelings and they were in a squall. I needed to get some of it out. I couldn't say them (I wouldn't dare. Not in another 4000 years). Perhaps writing them would be my best help.

Wandering through my memories of you, my pen danced across the paper.

_When I sang my songs_

_On this stage, on my own_

_When I said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard _

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little world_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no _

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh did you ever know?_

_That I had mine on you_

Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I had a dream where we were alone, waltzing around a lighted ballroom. You had your arms around me and I had mine around you. We followed to the beat of a soundless tune that I couldn't hear in my dream state, but that didn't matter because my eyes were on yours the whole time. Beautiful gems of green. I can never stop looking at them. I have a favorite piece of jade that I will take out and admire every once in a while, but yours, I can look at forever.

As I sank into your beautiful color, I noticed a smile on your face from the corner of my eye. Was it an illusion? Oh it didn't matter because it was my dream. How I love that peaceful look you were giving me…

* * *

><p>(A few days later)<p>

Knowing I was better, no longer the love struck man caught only in thoughts of you, I invited you over for tea. It was too soon (I only recovered somewhat after writing the song) but I knew it wouldn't be polite to not do it soon, after you had treated me to tea (and a Hello Kitty…and after I slammed the door in your face)

You arrived in a neat brown suit that matched the color of your hair but contrasted with the messiness of it. I giggled under my sleeve in the guise of a cough. You looked at me with concern (if only for a second). Oh, how I…l-love you. My face began to feel the symptoms of a blush. Luckily my back was to you as I led you to my garden where we would be having tea.

We settled down on a stone table and backless chairs. You didn't seem uncomfortable. Your back was rigid from habit. I stifled another smile under my sleeve. I served my tea and introduced it—West Lake Dragon Well. You listened with interest. I let slip another smile. I didn't know if you caught it, but pretty soon we entered into argument again.

I took my time taking pleasure in having your eyes on me, which quickly led me back to the dream. My favorite pieces of jade. My feelings were sailing on clouds. I wonder if you noticed, but my mouth had me covered as I returned a retort to whatever we were arguing about. I look into those consuming pools. They seem more at ease compared to the last time I saw you (in real person). Has work finally become less stressful on you? I'm glad.

Right at that moment, Jia Long appeared by the fence. With a loud 'Ahem' he broke our chatter. "Sensei, your boss is looking for you," he said. My heart sank. Not now... I let you know that I would be back in a moment (probably a long one with my difficult boss). You graciously accept with little complaint (I know you are capable of complaining and you had the right to, but you didn't. That is why you are gracious). You announced that you would explore my garden instead (Of course you are always welcome to)

Three hours passed since I left you. I ran as quickly as I could through my garden. I no longer found you by the stone table and chairs. I searched and searched until I spotted your nest of hair peeking out from the back of a chair. I walked towards it and found you sound asleep. The chair was facing the pond and it was cushioned and large (I learned a thing or two about comfort from America). You looked so serene that I couldn't bring myself to wake you. So I dropped down by your side.

Watching the rise and fall of your breathing, a smile tugged at the corners of my lips. You automatically put me at ease as well. A hair fell into your closed eyes and my hand shot out without thinking to brush it away. You mumbled,

'Yao…'

I froze when you spoke my name. A million things were going on in my head, until I realized you were still in your sleep. Regaining my courage, I climbed back onto the chair beside you. I whispered, 'Do you love me?' My heart thumped during the long seconds you took to reply.

'I love you, Yao…'

Somehow, finally hearing those three words had the opposite effect of what I expected. My feelings were strangely put at peace. Of all moments, your eyes chose to open right when you were saying those words…

- End of part 3 –

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

- Continuing the Song –

* * *

><p><em>Darling, so there you are<em>

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If a frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_As close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know?_

_That I had mine on you_

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know?_

_I'm more than the tea and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you are not dreaming_

- End of epilogue –

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Song is "Eyes on Me" by Faye Wong with liberties taken on the lyrics here and there<p>

Go look up the song on youtube if you've never heard it before. It's sung by a Beijing/Hong Kong singer in English with a cute accent =w= The music was composed by a Japanese composer. My goodness, it feels like one of Hasegawa-san's fics where Kiku is shipping them XD

* * *

><p>Open ending, guys. The rest is left to your imagination~<p>

I hope it was as enjoyable for you as it was for me to write it. I love this pairing so much!

I'm sorry if some parts sound convoluted. I was trying to do something. Don't know if I succeeded.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
